Abre los ojos
by Elade-chan
Summary: La proxima vez que abras los ojos verás un mundo nuevo... pero para Sasuke que lo veía todo con los ojos de Itachi, aquel no era un mundo nuevo, era el antiguo destruido.


**Disclaimer applied**

**Advertencias:** posibles spoilers.

**

* * *

**

**Abre los ojos**

…_La próxima vez que abras los ojos verás un mundo nuevo…_

Esas palabras resonaban aun en la memoria de Sasuke mientras recorría en silencio el campo yermo con el único sonido de la tierra todavía ensangrentada bajo sus pies. Si no hubiera sabido que ese era el lugar no habría reconocido que se trataba de Konoha, ni siquiera la forma característica de las montañas Hokage había sobrevivido a la destrucción.

Lo único que quedaba en medio de una llanura de polvo y sangre, era el arco formado por la antigua puerta de la villa, mostrando en su dintel el símbolo de la extinta aldea. Seguramente conservarlo había sido una especie de broma macabra de Madara como si quisiera decir "bienvenidos a Konoha", a un campo de batalla, al escenario de una masacre. Bienvenidos al infierno. Algo para recordar a todo el mundo lo que les ocurría a aquellos que se atrevían a oponerse a él.

Sus nuevos ojos captaban cada detalle del desolador paisaje y no podía evitar pensar de nuevo en la promesa de un mundo nuevo… ese no era un mundo nuevo, era el antiguo destruido. Mientras él se recuperaba, la guerra entre Akatsuki y la alianza ninja había avanzado con rapidez. Batallas, matanzas, traiciones, sangre, dolor, muerte, todo eso había ocurrido cuando todavía estaba en la oscuridad tras una venda. Y ahora, al poder mirar por fin con los ojos de Itachi, no había nada para ver salvo destrucción.

El Sharingan coloreó su mirada inconscientemente al tiempo que avanzaba atravesando la llanura que antaño había sido la villa oculta de la Hoja, nada quedaba de sus bosques y prados, incluso el río se había secado. La guerra había acabado con todo.

Con sus propios ojos sólo había visto la satisfacción de la victoria y de la venganza cumplida, sin embargo, ahora que veía el mundo a través de los ojos de Itachi únicamente podía fijarse en las manchas de sangre, en las ruinas y la devastación que habían dejado los ejércitos a su paso.

.

—_¡Avanzad!_

_Los ninjas que quedaban del ejército de la alianza obedecieron lanzándose contra el enemigo en un ataque desesperado en el que ya estaba todo perdido. Había muchos ninjas de Konoha entre las filas, ataviados con sus chalecos verdes, camuflándose entre los demás por la falta del símbolo distintivo en su banda y aun así, inconfundibles._

_._

Sasuke trastabilló entre los espectros de las imágenes ocurridas en la batalla final que sus nuevos ojos le mostraban, tan vividas como si realmente hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

.

_Una gran explosión hizo un gran cráter en el suelo lanzando por los aires tanto piedras como ninjas, provocando un gran revuelo de gritos ahogados por el sonido de los kunais y la batalla._

_Hyuuga Neji yacía en el suelo sin poder moverse, la sangre manchaba la pálida piel de su rostro mezclándose con lágrimas de rabia y desesperación, tosió tratando de respirar y apretó los dientes con dolor al alargar una mano para llegar casi a rozar los dedos de Tenten a unos metros, cuyos ojos castaños miraban sin ver, antes de que el sello de su frente se iluminara sellando su Byakugan._

_._

El Uchiha dio un paso atrás entre los recuerdos que se manifestaban ante él. "Cambiaré sus risas por gritos de angustia" Sus propias palabras le atormentaban ahora al ver su deseo hecho realidad.

.

_Yamanaka Ino se desplomó sobre Shino cuando un kunai la alcanzó por la espalda mientras trataba de frenar la abundante hemorragia que sufría el Aburame. No muy lejos, Shikamaru se puso delante de Temari recibiendo el ataque dirigido a ella._

—_Tan listo que te crees ¿y eso es lo único que se te ocurre, vago? —preguntó la rubia con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de llanto._

—_No…no tenía tiempo de pensar —habló el muchacho con dificultad—, además… al final ha dado resultado._

_Temari sollozó cuando Shikamaru dio su último aliento. La chica cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, se quedó arrodillada junto a él esperando la muerte, después de todo ya no le quedaba nada, sus hermanos habían caído en batallas anteriores, su aldea había sido arrasada y ahora estaba sola. No opuso resistencia cuando sintió el ataque llegar para acabar con su vida._

_._

Sasuke apartó la vista y caminó un par de metros en dirección contraria. Eso no había sido una batalla, había sido un exterminio. El ejército de Madara había masacrado a la alianza de forma aplastante y cruel, ver la resignación y desesperanza que tenían hacía que le costara respirar. De pronto, se detuvo en seco con la mirada fija en el frente.

.

_El famoso Chidori de Kakashi, aquel que le había enseñado a su alumno predilecto hace ya tantos años, rugía en su mano abatiendo enemigos a su paso. El problema era que cuantos más caían bajo su ataque, tantos otros aparecían para relevarles haciendo frente al jounin. Cinco oponentes de alto rango fueron necesarios para hacer caer a Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, la leyenda del Sharingan._

_._

El pelinegro apretó los labios al ver la muerte de su antiguo sensei, el hombre que le había querido como un padre, que le había enseñado sus propias técnicas y había pretendido salvarle. Pero él no tenía salvación y ahora menos que nunca. Trató de tragar para deshacer el doloroso nudo de su garganta pero fue inútil, entonces la vio.

—…No… —musitó inconscientemente contrayendo su expresión.

.

_Haruno Sakura volvió a cargar chakra en sus puños y golpeó a cualquiera a su alcance, sus ojos jade hace tiempo que habían sustituido su característico brillo de felicidad por el del dolor y la furia. Tal vez la muerte de tantos compañeros muchos de ellos en sus propios brazos mientras trataba inútilmente de ayudarlos, la habían hecho perder cualquier atisbo de la inocente niña que había sido._

_De pronto, ensanchó sorprendida la mirada y bajó la vista hacia la hoja de la afilada arma que la traspasaba desde la espalda hasta el abdomen. La pelirrosa cayó de rodillas todavía con expresión incrédula en el rostro manchado de rojo, se llevó una mano a la herida para tratar de curarla inútilmente antes de que las fuerzas le fallaran y terminara tumbada en el suelo tosiendo sangre._

—…_Así no,… así no,… —musitaba la pelirrosa en una leve súplica mientras yacía en mitad de aquel campo ensangrentado. No quería morir de esa manera, sola, sin sentido._

—_Sasuke-kun tenía razón —dijo una voz que consiguió helarle la sangre, Kabuto, el mismo que la había atacado por la espalda—, eres sólo una molestia —con desdén pasó por encima de ella alejándose._

_Por un momento, la kunoichi consiguió mirar a su alrededor y con lágrimas en los ojos contempló como su gente caía frente al enemigo uno tras otro. Alzó la vista sin poder entender cómo el cielo podía estar tan en calma cuando en la tierra se desataba el infierno mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba lentamente hasta llegar a formar parte de los cientos de cuerpos que regaban el suelo. _

—_¡Sakura! —Kiba corrió hacia ella al divisar su cabello rosa y verla yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo—, despierta, Sakura —suplicó arrodillándose a su lado y tomándola en brazos—. Aguanta, te pondrás… —la voz del muchacho se quebró incapaz de pronunciar el final de su mentira al notar que la vida había abandonado a la kunoichi dejando su cuerpo inerte._

—_¡Ahhhhh! —el Inuzuka lanzó un grito desgarrado al aire que se perdió en medio de los miles de gritos de ese infierno._

_._

Sasuke retrocedió sin poder apartar los ojos de la visión del cuerpo sin vida de Sakura, de su sufrimiento. Un gruñido de rabia y angustia se escapó de entre sus labios mientras apretaba los puños, ella no debería haber muerto así, se merecía algo más que eso. Por mucho que él la hubiera despreciado, que incluso hubiera llegado a amenazar su vida, jamás había imaginado que llegaría su final, había dado por hecho que algo la salvaría. A Sakura, la única que vio algo que amar en él aunque estuviera equivocada.

Su respiración se había vuelto agitada y cada inspiración le dolía como si le clavaran un puñal. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y en ese momento otra cosa captó su atención.

—…Naruto… —su voz apenas fue un susurro.

.

_El rubio se levantó con mucho esfuerzo para seguir plantando cara a Madara en un ataque a la desesperada. Naruto había asumido el mando del ejército de la alianza cuando Gaara y después Killer Bee cayeron, siendo el último jinchuuriki vivo._

_Ahora había perdido el chakra del Kyuubi después de que el Akatsuki se lo extrajera, si había sobrevivido para seguir luchando había sido debido a su ascendencia Uzumaki. Sin embargo, eso no le había impedido sacar sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse._

_Los ojos azules del muchacho dieron un pequeño y último vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de Hinata, las lágrimas todavía se podían ver en el rostro de Naruto. Con su última reserva de chakra consiguió realizar un Rasengan con el que se lanzó gritando hacia Madara en un último ataque suicida._

_Madara ni siquiera trató de apartarse, se limitó a mover un poco su arma para recibir al shinobi con una estocada mortal en el estómago que le hizo caer de rodillas con el rostro distorsionado por el dolor para segundos después desplomarse de bruces contra el suelo en un charco de sangre._

—_Y aquí termina la historia de Uzumaki Naruto —se burló Madara con crueldad ante el agonizante rubio._

_Con el poco aliento que le quedaba, Naruto se movió repentinamente logrando hacer un corte con un kunai en la pierna de su enemigo. El Uchiha se giró a la velocidad del rayo hundiendo de nuevo su arma en el cuerpo del jinchuuriki._

_El kunai repiqueteó tétricamente en el suelo cuando se deslizó de la mano del rubio hasta el suelo._

_._

El joven Uchiha cayó al suelo de rodillas jadeando de dolor. Esa muerte había sido una burla hacia Uzumaki Naruto, él era el que debía haberse enfrentado al rubio tal y como se habían prometido. Habrían luchado para medirse, como iguales, para demostrar quién era el mejor, el más fuerte, para hacerle saber que pese a todo seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Se dejó caer en la tierra. ¿De qué había servido todo? ¿Para qué poseer los ojos de Itachi si no había nada que ver con ellos? ¿De qué valía la venganza si estaba solo? ¿Para qué quería tanto poder si no quedaba nada preciado que proteger? Se sentía vacío, nada tenía sentido.

Alzó la cabeza y vio frente a él una gran roca llena de nombres grabados, a trompicones se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a ella. Con los dedos buscó entre las letras hasta encontrar los nombres de aquellos que eran dueños de sus mejores recuerdos. "Hatake Kakashi" "Haruno Sakura" "Uzumaki Naruto". Inconscientemente siempre pensó que a pesar de todo siempre estarían para él, aunque no fuera a regresar, aunque su odio destruyera todo a su paso, incluso a ellos.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que algunas amargas lágrimas goteaban hasta el suelo. Ya no quería ver nada, ese nuevo mundo era tan solo destrucción y muerte.

. */*/*/*/* .

—Sasuke-kun... abre los ojos — pedía una suave voz con dulzura—, abre los ojos.

El muchacho parpadeó acostumbrándose a la brillante luz del Sol, estaba tumbado y podía oler la hierba fresca bajo él mientras una sensación de calma le invadía. Eso sólo podía pertenecer a un lugar, Konoha.

—Por fin despiertas —una risa cantarina llegó a sus oídos—, vamos, todos te están esperando.

Sus ojos oscuros enfocaron la figura junto a él, una chica pelirrosa de unos doce años mirándole con unos brillantes jades que relucían de felicidad… Sakura…

—…Sakura… —susurró.

—Ven conmigo.

Ella sonrió radiante y tomó su mano para tirar de él. El tacto de su piel era suave y cálido, se levantó dejándose arrastrar por ella. Se dio cuenta de que sus propias ropas eran las mismas que usaba cuando era un genin, incluso pudo sentir en su frente el leve peso de su banda ninja. Volvía a tener doce años.

Sakura le guiaba corriendo sin soltar su mano a través de los verdes campos de entrenamiento.

—¡Linda flor!, ¡Sasuke-san! —gritó una voz. A su izquierda pudieron ver como Lee les saludaba agitando el brazo mientras el resto de su equipo les miraba sonriente y continuaba entrenando.

La pelirrosa les devolvió el saludo sin detenerse. Pronto se internaron en las calles de la villa donde todo el mundo se giraba a mirarles con enormes sonrisas o riendo mientras les saludaban. El dueño de Ichiraku levantó el cazo, Ino agitó el ramo de flores que cargaba gritando "hola, Sasuke-kun", Kiba se cruzó en su camino con expresión radiante haciendo cabriolas junto a Akamaru, la atronadora risa de Asuma llegó a sus oídos mientras paseaba con Kurenai.

Sasuke agradeció que Sakura le guiara para evitar que se chocara con algo, ya que al mirar a su derecha no pudo apartar la vista mientras pasaban junto a su hermano Itachi que jugaba con Konohamaru cargándolo en hombros. Al verle, el mayor de los Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y dijo "bienvenido, otouto".

Al acercarse a la entrada de la torre Hokage, ambos dejaron de correr. Todavía sin soltar sus manos, atravesaron la puerta. Apoyado casualmente en la pared, Kakashi levantó los ojos un segundo de su libro para dedicarles un saludo militar con dos dedos y una mirada cálida.

La pelirrosa le condujo escaleras arriba hasta que ambos sintieron el viento en la cara al llegar a la azotea de la torre. De espaldas a ellos, un muchacho rubio enfundado en un chándal naranja contemplaba la villa, al darse la vuelta, los dos pudieron ver sus relucientes ojos azules.

Sakura se detuvo y sonrió.

—Te dije que vendría —habló la pelirrosa alegremente. Con suavidad soltó la mano de Sasuke acariciando sus dedos y se situó junto a Naruto.

—Sasuke —dijo el rubio sin apartar sus ojos de él.

—Naruto —contestó el chico.

Entonces Naruto rompió a reír a carcajadas y con un par de pasos acortó la distancia que le separaba de su amigo para abrazarle y darle unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

—Te esperábamos, Teme 'ttebayo.

—Hmp. Dobe —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y palmeó el hombro de Naruto en respuesta.

Sakura se unió a ellos abrazando a Sasuke.

—Ahora por fin estamos juntos, para siempre —sonrió Naruto.

. */*/*/*/ .

—Madara-sama, hemos encontrado a Sasuke.

El fundador del clan Uchiha se giró hacia la persona que había hablado, enfocando su Sharingan y Rinnegan tras la máscara que cubría su rostro.

—¿Sí? —dijo con voz oscura haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando.

—…Estaba en las ruinas de Konoha… al parecer se suicidó —informó entregándole al líder de Akatsuki un kunai ensangrentado.

Madara chascó la lengua con desagrado.

—Ese mocoso siempre fue débil —masculló con molestia—. Zetsu, que esto no salga a la luz, diremos que el cambio de ojos se complicó y Sasuke no llegó a abrirlos de nuevo, ¿está claro?.

—Sí, Madara-sama.

—Mata a todo aquel que sepa lo que ocurrió, no podemos dejar que se corra la voz de que un Uchiha fue tan patético de no soportar la visión de algo que él mismo contribuyó a provocar. Incluso Itachi tuvo la dignidad de aprender a vivir con ello.

Madara observó una vez más el kunai con el que Sasuke había acabado con su propia vida y torció su expresión en una muestra de irritación que quedó oculta tras su máscara. Era el mismo kunai que Uzumaki Naruto había empleado para luchar contra él y que había caído de su mano inerte tras morir.

. */*/*/*/* .

Sobre la azotea de la torre Hokage, dándole la espalda a las montañas que mostraban la cara de sus gobernantes, tres jóvenes contemplaban el atardecer sobre la villa oculta de la Hoja.

Sakura apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke que la aferraba por la cintura mientras Naruto pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo siendo correspondido del mismo modo. Felices, sin que nada pudiera dañarles ya, juntos por fin…

…_Para siempre…_

_

* * *

_

_Feliz año 2011 a todos! _

_Espero que os haya gustado, al final no es tan trágico. Quería hacer algo para el año nuevo para dar señales de vida jeje pensaba publicarlo en martes como es mi costumbre (es mi manera de alegrar el que yo pienso es el peor día de la semana) pero me sedujo demasiado la idea de publicar en el 1-1-11 y aquí está :)_

_Bueno, os informo que no dentro de mucho (depende de lo que me secuestren mis estudios) os traeré un nuevo fic que estoy maquinando._

_Felices fiestas a todos._

_Besos Ela. _


End file.
